


Bruised violet

by littleramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twincest, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden's never felt jealousy before; not until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised violet

 

Aiden's never experienced jealously before – not when they had been training and Deucalion had praised Ethan on his landing, because Ethan had worked hard to earn that praise, and especially not when they'd first arrived at Beacon Hills High to a swarm of girls and boys wanting to know their names but only having enough courage to stare. No, he'd never been jealous, which was why now, in the library that reeked of freshly applied paint, he had no idea how to control that slow burn in his gut, the thing that made him clench both his jaw and fist, a volume of British History now discarded on the shelf in front of him.

 

It's stupid, he tells himself. They've been instructed to blend in and blend in they must. If catching the eye of a boy is what takes Ethan to do that, then it's of no business to him. Still. It's odd, this feeling. The whole idea of pack is that it's a family, one you chose and one you love because you want to – Aiden had learned to share Ethan with the others, and he could learn to share with a human if he had to, but the simple idea of it makes him want to snarl, howl until anybody with the ability to hear can understand that Ethan is both his pack and his family, the only biological one he has left. He's _his._

 

And Ethan, the (wonderful, loyal, blindly cruel) idiot, has no idea.

 

So Aiden let's him follow the guy, makes a note to learn his name, and if he's a little rougher in practice, leaves fingerprint shaped bruises on Ethan's hips and bitemarks on his arms, it's not because he's making a claim. No, the claim comes later that night, a whispered “ _mine_ ” against damp skin and warm flesh. And the _“yours”_ that follows? Well, that's something Aiden keeps locked inside, sealed with a bruising kiss.  


End file.
